High voltage may be required to increase the output of a power supply for driving an electric or hybrid-electric vehicle: output is proportional to the product of voltage and current. The output voltage of a power supply for driving an electric or hybrid-electric vehicle, for example, may be 200 V or more. These power supplies may not be grounded. Hence, leakage currents associated with these power supplies may be undesirable. A leakage current may exist when a resistance between a power supply and chassis is present.